


The Runaway

by Kendalina



Series: The Pleasure Boy [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No betas have toched this just my spell checker... please excuse any</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> No betas have toched this just my spell checker... please excuse any

The Runaway 

Disclaimer: I don't own'em Lucasfilm does... but this paticular Alternate Universe is mine and all the ideas that go with it. This story contains pre-slash aspects so if you don't like slash don't read it. 

Author's notes: No betas have toched this just my spell checker... please excuse any wrong words that slipped past. 

* * *

Han Solo looked at the kid who'd just walked in to the Cantina. Young pup, cute though... and attracting a lot of attention already the smuggler could see some of the more notorious man in the room closing in on the beautiful boy. Han looked closely; he was a good-looking kid. Probably didn't have a clue what he was getting in to walking in to a place like this. He groaned realizing what he conscious was about to make him do. He pushed himself to his feet muttering at himself. "You could have just been happy with the prostitutes but no you had to look, now you're going to be saddled with a kid who probably won't be able to pull his weight for a long time." Oh well maybe he can pay his way another way. The final thought stayed in his head but it was a nice thought he said slipping through the crowed bar to the kids side. 

"Buy you a drink?" He asked sliding up to the bar beside the kid. 

The boy turned and blinked at him. "Okay." 

"What would you like?" 

"I don't know." The kid admitted lowering his head. "I've never been here before." 

"Don't worry about it. I know just the thing." Han said. He ordered the drink and another for himself. Then turned to face the crowd and informed those few still hovering near kid with a look that he wasn't going anywhere and they might as well forget it. Then smirked as they slunk back to their shadows to wait for their next chance. Turning back he regarded the boy. "So kid what are you doing in a place like this anyway?" 

"I came to the port looking for a job on a ship going off world, but no one would hire me, not as a crew member anyway." He added blushing. 

"You don't want to do that?" 

"No... But I'm starting to think anything would be worth it to get of this dust ball." 

"You know maybe I could hire you." Han drawled. 

A panicked looks flashed across the kid's face then he controlled it. "To do what?" 

"What would you say if I said as a pleasure boy?" 

"I... I..." The boy stammered. "I'd take it so long as it meant getting off world." 

"Hmmm... good." What the hell was he doing he'd meant to just ask the question then tell the kid that that wasn't the job he had in mind, but now he was actually considering taking the kid on in that capacity. "But there's more to it. I own my own ship there's just me and my first mate we could use someone to help out on board handle the guns sometimes. Think you could handle that?" 

"Oh yes sir." The kid exclaimed looking as though he'd just handed him a million credits. 

"The second job depends on the first." He warned the boy. The look faded a bit, but the boy nodded. "And you don't take off at the first port we stop at, I don't like my help running off on me." Again there came a nod. "Alright then, finish up your drink and I'll take you to the ship." 

An hour later found Han putting the finishing touches on a contract for the kid... Luke, he'd insisted probably afraid of getting dumped somewhere even worse then Tattooine. It was simple it stated that for said pay the boy would be an employee of him, Han Solo for the two jobs ship work and 'other' work as they'd put it they'd agreed upon for at least the next six months. He pushed it across the table Luke picked it up and read it. He nodded then pressed signed it and put his thumbprint on it. 

"We're leaving in two hours you go any thing you have to get?" 

"Yeah." The kid said. 

"Then go get it and get back here so you can start learning." 

"Yes sir." Luke was on his feet and heading toward the corridor leading to the hatch in a second. 

It was not even ten minutes later he heard shouting outside the ship. Barging in to a fight was not something he wanted to do but it sounded awfully close if they started shooting his ship might be damaged. Stepping down the ramp he was surprised to see one of the combatants was Luke. Then other man was older and had Luke by the arm and was trying to drag him off. 

"Let go of me." The kid was shouting as he dug in his heals. 

"Don't push me boy." The older man bellowed swinging around to backhand Luke with his free hand the force of the blow tumbled the boy to the ground and the man started dragging him again. 

"Stop. I'm not going back." Luke shouted again struggling to regain his feet. 

"Oh yes you are boy." This time the man kicked him. 

"I don't generally approve of people beating on my employees." Han said calmly resting a hand on his blaster. 

The man looked up. "What this ain't your employee, this is my nephew and I'm taking him home." 

Han pulled out the data pad with the contract on it. "He's my employee here's his contract. Signed and legal." 

"What have you done now boy." Luke uncle snarled kicking him again. Then looked back up at Han. "How much to get him out of it." 

"Nope he's mine nothing of yours will buy him out of it." The smuggler announced. The man spluttered angrily not noticing as Luke finally made it to his feet. Han did though. "Get on the ship kid." He said sharply. Luke nodded retrieved a small bundle from the ground and moved slowly in to the ship. 

"He's my nephew he ran away from home. By taking him you're just going to help him in to more trouble." The man began. "Just send him home. It's the proper thing to do." 

"I never was the proper type." Han drawled and turned to board the Falcon. 

"I'll have the law on you." Now it was threats. 

"For what hiring an employee?" Solo smirked. "Sorry mister but you're going to have to find your self another punching bag." With that he flipped the control that raised the ramp and laughed at the last indignant splutters. 

* * *


End file.
